


Loving you is a losing game

by claudsobrien1121



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Francesco is a baby who must be protected, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Okay ho finito, davvero tanta angst, godetevi sto scrap, lorenzo is a softie, missing moment, spoiler: 2x08, tanta angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudsobrien1121/pseuds/claudsobrien1121
Summary: "Non fare niente di cui poi potresti pentirti"Lorenzo spostò lo sguardo su Sandro, immobile davanti a lui con gli occhi sgranati. Tutto sembrava avvolto in una coltre scura simile a nebbia, che gli impediva di avere una visuale completa del mondo che lo circondava; nebbia che non faceva che divenire più fitta di secondo in secondo, minacciando di soffocarlo. Quelle parole lo stavano logorando dall'interno tanto quanto l'atto che era sul punto di compiere, ma Sandro non ne aveva idea alcuna. Come poteva?Lorenzo si costrinse a voltarsi, ad incontrare gli occhi ambrati del carnefice di suo fratello.Lui lo stava già osservando, ovviamente, con quelle pozze scure che erano sempre state velate da una tristezza perenne. Ed era proprio in quegli occhi che Lorenzo rivide i contorni di un ricordo che sembrava appartenere ad un altra vita, altre persone, che faceva da scrigno ad un segreto appartenente unicamente a loro.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Loving you is a losing game

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire? Sono appena entrata in questo nuovo mondo come autrice, essere stata una lettrice anonima per anni.  
> Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe stato per pubblicare una one-shot tra quei deficienti (in realtà sono tutta la mia vita) di Lorenzo de Medici e Francesco Pazzi? Certainly not me.  
> Perciò... spero che vi piaccia tanto quanto a me è piaciuto scriverla <3

"Non fare niente di cui poi potresti pentirti"  
Lorenzo spostò lo sguardo su Sandro, immobile davanti a lui con gli occhi sgranati. Tutto sembrava avvolto in una coltre scura simile a nebbia, che gli impediva di avere una visuale completa del mondo che lo circondava; nebbia che non faceva che divenire più fitta di secondo in secondo, minacciando di soffocarlo. Quelle parole lo stavano logorando dall'interno tanto quanto l'atto che era sul punto di compiere, ma Sandro non ne aveva idea alcuna. Come poteva?  
Lorenzo si costrinse a voltarsi, ad incontrare gli occhi ambrati del carnefice di suo fratello.  
Lui lo stava già osservando, ovviamente, con quelle pozze scure che erano sempre state velate da una tristezza perenne. Ed era proprio in quegli occhi che Lorenzo rivide i contorni di un ricordo che sembrava appartenere ad un altra vita, altre persone, che faceva da scrigno ad un segreto appartenente unicamente a loro.

_Il panorama di cui godeva la residenza dei Medici non aveva nulla da invidiare nemmeno al più lussuoso degli edifici della città di Firenze; di sera, quest'ultima appariva quasi eterea, e Lorenzo si chiedeva spesso se non fosse presuntuoso da parte sua, osservarla dall'alto del balcone più ampio del palazzo. Chi era lui, in confronto alla Firenze che secoli di storia avevano reso eterna? Chi era lui, paragonato alle opere d'oro, di marmo, d'argento che ne adornavano le strade, i palazzi e le case?  
Incantato dalla vista che gli si presentava di fronte, il giovane appoggiò gli avambracci sul corrimano del balcone, lasciando che il vento gli scompigliasse i capelli. Chiuse gli occhi, godendosi l'eco della musica che ancora animava i festeggiamenti tenutisi nella Sala Grande in onore di suo figlio. Il suo primogenito. Colui che avrebbe governato la città al posto suo, un giorno, che avrebbe goduto della bellezza e dell'arte che la rendeva pulsante di vita, proprio come stava facendo lui in quel momento.  
Firenze avrebbe prosperato, ne era certo, indipendentemente dalla sua assenza. E tale consapevolezza non fece che renderlo ancora più piccolo agli occhi del creato.  
Perso com'era nelle sue elucubrazioni, non si accorse dei passi leggeri che lo stavano avvicinando, finché non avvertì un'odore fin troppo familiare che segnò l'arrivo di una presenza al suo fianco.  
«I festeggiamenti in onore di tuo figlio ti hanno già annoiato?» la voce di Francesco, tonante nonostante il tono da lui utilizzato fosse piuttosto basso, lo raggiunse, procurandogli un mezzo sorriso; nemmeno si degnò di aprire gli occhi quando rispose:  
«Avevo bisogno di allontanarmi un po' da tutto quel trambusto.» poi si interruppe, voltando finalmente il viso verso il suo interlocutore «Ma non sono l'unico, a quanto pare.»  
Francesco annuì, giocando con l'anello che aveva al dito e che portava lo stemma della propria famiglia. Lorenzo lo beccava spesso ad osservarlo, quando era soprappensiero oppure semplicemente si trovava sul punto di prendere una decisione importante, aspettandosi quasi che fosse il piccolo oggetto a cedergli tutte le risposte.  
Il giovane Medici sapeva di dover essere sempre cauto, con lui: Francesco era un'Enigma, un fiume in piena pronto a straripare in risposta ad un'unica parola di troppo o ad un commento inopportuno. Giuliano non faceva che ripetergli di non fidarsi, che il moro stava raccogliendo più informazioni possibili da fornire a suo zio Jacopo, ma a Lorenzo quelle parole non facevano alcun effetto.  
Si fidava ciecamente di Francesco, tant'è che gli avrebbe affidato la sua stessa vita, qualora gli si fosse presentata l'occasione. Giuliano non lo conosceva come lo conosceva lui, non aveva visto la gioia negli occhi del giovane Pazzi quando aveva stretto tra le braccia Piero, o nel momento in cui, a voce bassa, gli aveva detto che sì, era un onore essere il suo padrino.  
Perché Francesco non ne aveva avuta di gente che si fosse presa cura di lui, in tutto quel tempo, eccezion fatta per Guglielmo; anche se, a vederli, era sempre il più piccolo a cui spettava l'arduo compito di tirare fuori dai guai il maggiore, cosa alquanto inusuale.  
Giuliano non si era mai preso la briga di capirlo come invece aveva fatto lui.  
«Touchè.» rispose Francesco, dopo un lungo periodo di silenzio, alzando lo sguardo sul panorama. «Sono davvero felice per voi, comunque. Piero è un bambino fortunato.» pronunciò quella frase come se la sentisse estranea, non sua, e Lorenzo non poté fare a meno di sorridere, allungando una mano per poggiargliela sul braccio, stringendoglielo con fare rassicurante. «è fortunato ad avere noi come genitori, e te come padrino. Sarai anche tu il suo punto di riferimento, una volta cresciuto.»  
Francesco si irrigidì impercettibilmente al tocco, e per un breve, terrificante istante, Lorenzo pensò di essere andato troppo oltre. "Un fiume in piena" si disse tra se e se "Devi stare attento, con lui"  
Ma poi avvertì i muscoli del braccio rilassarsi sotto la pressione della propria mano, e Francesco annuì con un piccolo sorriso. «Non capisco ancora come sia possibile che tu abbia scelto me, e non tuo fratello»  
«Avrebbe mandato all'aria l'intera cerimonia» rispose Lorenzo, lasciandosi scappare una risatina «Hai visto a che ora si è presentato?»  
Francesco ridacchiò, e il cuore del Medici non poté che saltare qualche battito: era talmente raro vederlo sorridere, e ancor più lasciarsi andare a qualcosa di simile ad una risata. Pertanto, si premurò di imprimersi nella memoria quella scena, e per un attimo pensò di trasferirla su carta, in modo tale da renderla eterna.  
«Quindi hai scelto me perché sono più responsabile di tuo fratello?» lo interrogò il moro, voltando il viso verso di lui. Per qualche attimo, si guardarono semplicemente negli occhi. Lorenzo pensò che fossero davvero particolari, i suoi, nella loro forma obliqua e nel colore delle iridi, che talvolta apparivano scure quanto il più profondo degli abissi, per poi assumere, alla luce del sole, una tonalità più chiara, quasi verde. Probabilmente quegli occhi avrebbero stonato su qualsiasi altra persona, ma su Francesco apparivano semplicemente ammalianti. E Lorenzo, se avesse avuto goduto della stessa abilità artistica di Sandro, li avrebbe dipinti su tela.  
«Ho scelto te perché mi fido, Francesco.» rispose infine, e la voce gli uscì più bassa di quel che avrebbe voluto «non che Giuliano non godi altrettanto della mia fiducia, ma lui ormai è a conoscenza dell'affetto sincero che provo nei suoi confronti. Io avevo bisogno di fartelo capire, di convincerti che sei parte della mia famiglia, tanto quanto mio figlio e mio fratello.» nel mentre che parlava, aveva lasciato scivolare le dita sul polso di Francesco, e poi sul dorso della sua mano. Francesco abbassò lo sguardo, trattenendo il respiro, e Lorenzo ormai si era reso conto che l'atmosfera intorno a loro fosse cambiata. Il silenzio che ogni tanto si frapponeva tra loro era carico di parole non dette, di sentimenti inespressi, e magari era colpa dell'effetto del vino se il giovane Medici avvertiva il cuore battere frenetico nella cassa toracica, quasi minacciasse di saltargli fuori dal petto da un momento all'altro. Prima che potesse imporsi di fermarsi, il pollice incominciò a disegnare delle linee immaginarie sulla pelle del più grande, che si rivelò più liscia di quando si aspettasse.  
Francesco non si azzardava a proferir parola, ma nemmeno fece segno di voler porre fine a quel contatto. Perciò, Lorenzo si fece coraggio e alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sorprendendosi nel trovare il più giovane dei fratelli Pazzi ad osservarlo già con gli occhi socchiusi.  
Ed era bello, terribilmente bello, con la luce della luna ad illuminargli le fattezze affilate del viso, e ormai era risaputo che Lorenzo fosse sempre stato un amante delle cose belle, nonostante Francesco non fosse semplicemente un oggetto; era un enigma al quale il Magnifico non riusciva a trovare una risposta, non importava quanto ci provasse. Francesco era fragile e forte al contempo, era tutto e niente, e non aveva mai conosciuto l'affetto di un padre o di una madre, o di qualcuno che lo amasse in tutte le sue sfaccettature.  
Nessuno, eccezion fatta per Lorenzo.  
E la consapevolezza lo colpì con la forza di un pugno nello stomaco, nel mentre che si perdeva in quelle iridi scure e profonde che risucchiavano qualunque parvenza di buon senso che gli fosse rimasta. Era in quegli occhi che rivedeva un bambino che avrebbe voluto a tutti i costi rimanere a giocare con Bianca e Lorenzo, piuttosto che seguire un uomo che aveva in programma un futuro già scritto per lui.  
Quel bambino che al contempo lo aveva respinto, e aveva insultato Piero de Medici utilizzando le stesse parole di Jacopo, e che era fuggito a Roma una volta cresciuto nel futile tentativo di sfuggirgli.  
Ed ora eccolo lì davanti a lui, un uomo con dei tasselli mancanti che stava disperatamente cercando di ricostruirsi una vita e di sostituire i vecchi ricordi con dei nuovi, al fianco di Lorenzo de Medici, che sarebbe stato pronto a cedergli tutti i pezzi che avesse voluto; gli bastava chiedere.  
«A che gioco stai giocando, Lorenzo?»  
Fu quella semplice domanda, pronunciata con un tono di diffidenza e di scherno, a riportare bruscamente il Magnifico con i piedi per terra. Si accorse confusamente di avere ancora le dita strette attorno a quelle di Francesco, prima di affrettarsi a ribattere: «Non sto giocando a nessun gioco, Francesco. Io non sono Jacopo. Il mio intento non è quello di sfruttarti e manipolarti per fini politici, io-» prese un respiro profondo, avvicinandosi impercettibilmente all'altro, il quale aveva ancora gli occhi velati di quel dubbio che era il frutto di anni di manipolazioni e lezioni impartite da altri.  
E Lorenzo voleva cancellarlo, ad ogni costo.  
«-Io tengo a te, Francesco, tantissimo. E non voglio che tu pensi che sia perché stia cercando di abbindolarti.» nel mentre che parlava, non accennava a distogliere lo sguardo da quello del più grande. Francesco non sembrava essere dello stesso avviso, perché abbassò la testa, incapace di reggere la forza con cui quelle due pozze cristalline si facevano strada nel suo animo. Ma Lorenzo non sembrava avere intenzione di lasciargliela passare liscia, poichè presto avvertì due dita alzargli il mento e costringerlo ad incontrare nuovamente lo sguardo magnetico del più piccolo. Perché Lorenzo è così che agiva, prendeva, prendeva e prendeva senza lasciar scampo, e la cosa più spaventosa era che Francesco glielo avrebbe lasciato fare anche cento volte, lui che non aveva mai lasciato che qualcuno gli si avvicinasse così tanto da abbattere quelle barriere che si era costruito con così tanta fatica nel corso degli anni, e che Lorenzo stava demolendo con un semplice sguardo ed un tocco in più.  
«Guardami.»  
E lui non lo stava forse già facendo?  
Non ci fu più bisogno di parole, non appena i loro sguardi si incontrarono nell'ennesima danza. Lorenzo lasciò scorrere le dita sul braccio di Francesco, salendo lentamente fino alla spalla, e infine gli poggiò con delicatezza il palmo sulla guancia. Il moro socchiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò impercettibilmente al tocco, il cuore che ormai galoppava per conto proprio, come se volesse uscire dal suo petto per saltare tra le braccia di Lorenzo, dove apparteneva.  
Non appena vide il viso del giovane farsi più vicino, però, riuscì a trovare il coraggio di poggiare una mano sul suo petto.  
«Lorenzo...» sussurrò, la voce più roca di quanto ricordasse «Non fare niente di cui poi potresti pentirti.»  
Il Magnifico gli accarezzò la guancia con il pollice, scuotendo leggermente la testa «Ci sono tante cose di cui mi pento, Francesco, tu non sei mai stata una di quelle.»  
«Che mi dici di Clarice? E di Piero? Io sto con Novella, non posso-» Francesco prese un respiro profondo, chiudendo gli occhi e tentando di riconquistare quel poco di autocontrollo rimastogli. «Che cosa stiamo facendo?»  
E Lorenzo ci aveva pensato eccome, a Clarice. A Piero, e a tutti gli altri, ma in quel momento nulla sembrava contare più della pelle di Francesco a contatto con le sue dita, e non riusciva a trovarci niente di sbagliato nonostante ci provasse. Il motivo era che Francesco era sempre stato lì, in un angolo della sua mente, ad occupare i propri pensieri in tutti quegli anni: quante volte si era chiesto come stesse? Se fosse felice? Se fosse vivo? Se lo avrebbe mai più rivisto?  
«Ti ho aspettato.» confessò, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro «Per anni, mi sono chiesto dove fossi. E quando sei tornato, non ho mai smesso di pensare a un modo per ricondurti da me, per ricostruire quella storia che è stata scritta da altri e non per mano nostra. Una storia che ci vedeva nemici e rivali.» il giovane si interruppe, e Francesco si stupì di vedere quelle pozze azzurre inumidirsi di lacrime non versate. «Ma noi siamo qui, adesso. Tu sei qui. E non te ne sei andato, e la storia la stiamo riscrivendo insieme. Non capisci?» con un sospiro, Lorenzo poggiò la fronte contro la sua, e Francesco non poté che allungare una mano e accarezzargli  
una guancia a sua volta, incapace di proferir parola, perché se lo avesse fatto probabilmente la voce gli sarebbe uscita sotto forma di singhiozzi rotti. «Tu sei una delle persone più importanti della mia vita. Perciò, Francesco, no, non so cosa stiamo facendo, ma non mi pentirò mai di quello che provo per te. Mai.»  
Con immenso stupore da parte del giovane Medici, fu Francesco ad annullare la distanza tra le loro labbra, gli occhi stretti come ad intrappolare quelle lacrime che minacciavano di uscire allo scoperto e di rigargli le guance per la prima volta dopo anni.  
E Lorenzo lo attirò a se senza un secondo pensiero, incurante del fatto che chiunque in quel momento potesse imboccare il corridoio e vederli lì, avvinghiati l'uno all'altro agli occhi della Firenze illuminata.  
I loro respiri si fusero, le labbra si cercavano e si trovavano subito dopo, i loro cuori che palpitavano impazziti come per raggiungersi a vicenda.  
E bastò poco affinché i due si allontanassero da quel balcone e si dirigessero nelle stanze del Magnifico, sfuggendo agli sguardi indiscreti di domestici ed ospiti vari. La festa era ancora in corso, e la musica continuò a suonare anche quando si chiusero la porta alle spalle con un clangore sordo, anche quando i vestiti vennero abbandonati in un angolo della stanza e le coperte di seta rossa divennero teatro di una passione a lungo trattenuta, e che finalmente trovava espressione in baci, ansimi, respiri e parole sussurrate tra quelle quattro mura che erano divenute il loro piccolo angolo di paradiso.  
E Lorenzo non perse occasione per cospargere ogni lembo di pelle a sua disposizione di baci e carezze, tentando disperatamente di imprimergli a fuoco l'amore che si sentiva ruggire dentro con la forza di un uragano.  
E fu nel momento in cui Lorenzo e Francesco non seppero più dove iniziava l'uno e dove finiva l'altro, che si videro per la prima volta. I loro occhi, annebbiati dal piacere, non smisero di cercarsi a vicenda fino all'ultimo secondo.  
E il caso volle che l'ultima nota della canzone venisse suonata proprio nel momento in cui entrambi raggiunsero il culmine e le loro labbra si cercarono per l'ultima volta._

"Impiccateli"  
Fu la sua sentenza definitiva.  
Francesco lasciò andare un respiro tremante, e Lorenzo non si guardò più indietro.  
La storia era stata riscritta, e quando la corda si strinse attorno al collo del giovane Pazzi, Lorenzo avvertì il proprio cuore fare la stessa fine.  
In quel fatidico giorno, entrambi i fratelli Medici vennero assassinati.


End file.
